House of Anubis and the Secrets Within the Locket
by Anna Bliss aka Ivy B
Summary: *Me and my friend's season three* What happens when two new girls come to Anubis House? Sibuna know that Anna is the daughter of Anubis, but what about Willow? When Sibuna (origanal,minus Nina) and Anna find out something about Willow to prove she's not who they think she is? And what happens when Denby get's curious? Find out in House of Anubis and the Secrets Within the Locket!
1. Chapter 1

Willow a boarder from Isis House was rushing to Mr. Sweets office to trick him into letting her move to Anubis House instead of Isis House. she opened the door quickly

"Mr. Sweet can I please move to Anubis house! At Isis house the kids bully me because I don't have any parents" willow lied.

Mr. Sweet had a concerned look on his face and replied

"You can switch houses, but you must be careful and please don't get into any of the Anubis House drama. I will call your caretaker – Lily and Victor at Anubis house and let them know. Hurry and get back to your house to pack up be ready by 8:30 tonight."

Willow rushed out of his office and went to her house but she tripped on the stairs leading out of the school and scratched her arms all up. She didn't let that stop her and she made sure she was done by 7 so she could be there early. She got to the front of Isis house and thought to herself

"bye bye Isis and hello Anubis! "

She got inside her room and hugged her roommate Lucy goodbye. She was so eager that she got done packing in less then 45 minutes meanwhile Fabian was worried about Nina along with the rest of Sibuna sitting in the entry way right when Willow walked in the door to Anubis House, she smiled at them and rushed up to Victors office to find out where she would be sleeping.

"Ahh... Miss Jenks I see you have arrived early, you will be rooming with Mara and Joy in the room at the end of the corridor" Victor said.

She skipped to her room to see Mara there sitting at her bed.

"Hello who are you? " Mara asked.

"Oh I'm your new roommate Willow Jenks. And I bet your Mara right! " Willow replied with a smile.

Mara nodded "How did you know"

"Oh I know everything about Anubis House! I just love the whole Anubis vibe"

They both laughed and Mara helped Willow unpack. Down stairs in Eddie's room he was talking to Anna,afriend of his that came to the school not to long ago.

"Anna I know you had a twin Avery andyou told me that your dad is Anubis... Well you know how Nina is the chosen one and everything and I'm the Osirian? Well Nina told me to find the twins of Anubis and give them her locket so I guess your the twins of here is the Eye of Horus Locket but let me tell you what it does ~ it opens a secret study in the cellar, a secret room in the attic, and a passage way to the cellar through the old oven that wont open."

Eddie Gave the locket to Anna

"Don't worry I'll keep it safe and I know if Avery was here she would too" Anna said,as she exited the room.

Anna Wondered what else the locket was for so she went up to her room and shut the door she opened up the locket and saw a picture of Sarah only she didn't know who she was at the time so she went downstairs to ask Eddie only he didn't know so she turned to Fabian and asked,

"I got the Locket from Nina and I was wondering who is this lady in the picture in the locket?"

"Oh well,her name is Sarah she was the chosen one before Nina but she died right after Nina started the mystery of Anubis House" Fabian replied sadly.

Anna thanked him and put the locket under her shirt so Victor wouldn't see it. Willow came downstairs and introduced herself to everybody except Anna who was in the bathroom. She liked the house so much. she went back upstairs and sat on her bed. she started thinking about her mother and father which she had never met she wondered what they were like. It was getting late so she went to bed happy but sad. Happy because she was at Anubis House. Sad because she wanted to know her parents.

**Hey guys! It's Anna Bliss aka Ivy B. here! This is story is co-written by brandon HOA, and this first chapter was written by him. So thank you for reading I will update soon! ~Anna**


	2. Chapter Two The Triplet

***Edited chapter two. Thank you Brandon!**

* * *

Anna walked into the dining room the next morning to see a new girl sitting on the couch. She looked just like Anna except for her orange hair... but still. And Anna wasn't the only one to notice it.

"Whoa!" Amber Said in amazement "You two could be twins!"

"Or Triplets..." Eddie mumbled

"Who are you?" Anna Asked.

"My name is Willow... Willow Jenks"

Anna was confused, "That's my moms maiden name" She thought.

"What are you doing in Anubis House Willow" Anna said, with an attitude.

"Oh Mr. Sweet said I could move here from Isis House!" Willow replied sweetly.

Anna looked at Eddie with a confusing face. Before they had breakfast Anna opened up Eddie's door and asked him what he thinks Willow is up to.

"I dont think she is up to anything I dont even think she knows Anubis is her father or Amneris is her mom. And she probably doesnt know that you and Avery are her twin sisters either. And plus if Willow was acting weird I think Joy would've told me." Eddie Said.

" Okay... I just wanted to know your opinion. I mean I've known you for 2 years and I know you tell me the truth. I trust you and Sibuna the most out of  
everyone at Anubis House." she smiled at him sweetly.

"Uh don't you go and start liking me too. You do know Patricia and I are dating." Eddie Chuckled. He left the room and headed for Patricia's room.

"Hey Yacker, so I was thinking, Diner in town tomorrow?!"

"Yea okay, weasel I'll meet you in the front hall at 8 okay?" Patricia told him. When Eddie left Amber was jumping up and down.

"What are you doing" Patricia asked in her quirky British accent.

"WELL, you and Eddie have your first date in almost a year aren't you excited" Amber replied. Patricia just nodded her head and went on doing what she was doing. They had to get to class so they walked over together and Anna walked over with Willow to try to get to know her better since she WAS her sister.

"So Anna don't you find it weird that we look identical?" Willow Asked.

"Yea its weird the thing is if you didn't hear this morning is that I had a twin named Avery who died when we were only 8 years old." Willow couldn't reply partly because she was shocked and partly because they walked into the science lab and Mr. Sweet Would get mad. Science was boring but English was a little bit more interesting when they came into the classroom and they saw a new teacher sitting at the desk with a plaque that said "Denby" on it.

"Nina told me that If a Denby tries to contact me that I should keep her away from the TRIPLETS of Anubis." Eddie thought "I have to warn them" He rushed over to the desk where Anna and Willow Were Sitting

"Guys don't spend any time with Miss Denby alone I think she wants to hurt you!"

"What!?" Willow said.

"Okay you actually have 2 twin sisters, Anna and Avery and your dad of course is Anubis and your mom is well Amneris. But I will tell you the rest when lunch begins" He rushed to his seat next to Fabian.

"Hello! I'm Your new English teacher and Miss Valentines Replacement"

Class went quick as the teacher talked about herself and where she came from. Eddie hurried out of class as soon as it ended and took Anna and Willow to the table in the very back of the cafeteria. Willow was the 1st to speak

"So … I am the daughter of Anubis, as in the God of Embalming?"

"Yep!" Eddie and Anna said as they went to go get their lunch. When they were done with lunch classes weren't very quick and nothing much happened. They all walked back to Anubis house together

"It's so cool to have a lost twin!" Willow said. She was excited about everything but she knew since her parents were Gods of Ancient Egypt that everything wouldn't be  
all fun and Games. It would be an Adventure, A quest.

* * *

**Hey guys! Anna B. here! SO this chapter was written by me but the Eddie speaking part by Brandon HoA! I just wanted to give a shout out to reviewer musicrox14! So musicrox14, if you have a request ifI should write any one-shots about anything just let me know! (Prize for being the first reviewer! Has to be HoA related though! :D) I might not update until I get an update from Bradon or I can just write it on my own? You guys let me know! Bye!**


	3. Author's Note Please Read Not Deleting

**Hey ya'll! I just wanted to let you now about some upcoming stories I have planned!**

**First is a story called "The Rebellion"**

**Next is called "How to Explain Peddie to a Keddie Shipper" (Don't ask...)**

**Then of course is more updates of this! The next update is very soon! **


End file.
